Mi peor pesadilla
by TouchBad
Summary: Dinamarca llevaba fuera de casa un mes y el resto de nórdicos esta preocupado por él, así que deciden ir a buscarlo, pero de repente vuelve a casa pero no solo, si no con una sorpresa


Ya había pasado un mes desde que Dinamarca había huido de su casa y el resto de nórdicos estaban preocupados porque no sabían nada de él ni tampoco el por qué había huido, nadie lo sabía:

- Oye hermano-le llamo Islandia

- Dime Ice-le dijo

- ¿Tú no sabrás por que Den ha huido?-le preguntó

- Ni idea-negó

En realidad si sabía porque había huido, se habían peleado por un capricho de anko.

_*Flasback*_

_Era una soleada tarde en casa de Dinamarca, Noruega se encontraba en el jardín leyendo tranquilamente aunque esa paz se acabó cuando cierto danés llego al jardín:_

- _El rey del norte acaba de llegar-anunció_

- _Mira que eres molesto Anko-le dijo sin apartar la vista del libro_

- _Mira que eres malo Noru-le dijo-Anda deme un besito-_

_Noruega no le respondió siguió leyendo su libro, lo que no sabía era que Dinamarca se estaba acercándose al él silenciosamente, le quito el libro y le planto un beso pero no duro mucho ya que Noruega le pegó un puñetazo en el vientre:_

- _Que malo eres Noru-se quejo_

- _Eso te pasar por besarme sin permiso-le dijo-No sé ni porque lo haces-_

- _Por qué te quiero Noru-le miro_

- _Pero yo no idiota-le dijo cogiendo el libro_

_Tras oír esas palabras Dinamarca se levantó y se fue del jardín, recogió sus cosas y se fue de casa cuando nadie miraba._

_*Fin del Flasback_

Pues claro que era su culpa si no le hubiera dicho esas palabras él todavía seguiría con ellos molestando pero ahora estaba preocupado llevaba un mes fuera de casa y no sabían nada de él y ¿si le ha pasado algo? O ¿Esta en el hospital? Era cosas que no se podría quitar de la cabeza pero no solo él si no todo el mundo, las horas pasaban y se estaban desesperando, hasta que Finlandia se hartó y se fue directo a la puerta, pero al abrir la puerta se llevó una sorpresa al ver al danés en la puerta con una gran sonrisa y el finlandés no pudo aguantar la emoción y chillo de golpe, que asusto a los otros y se fueron a dónde se encontraba Finlandia y se quedaron sorprendido a ver a Dinamarca:

- Anko-le dijo Ice

- Ya estoy en casa-anunció

- ¿Dónde has estado?-le preguntó Finlandia

- Vamos dentro y os lo contare-le respondió

Todos fueron para el salón donde Dinamarca le explicaría todo, una vez que se sentaron estuvieron un buen rato mirándose los unos a los otros sin decir palabra, el silencio se estaba volviendo muy incómodo y cuatro nórdicos querían saber de las andanzas de cierto danés:

- ¿ Y nos vas a decir dónde has estado?-preguntó Suecia

- Pues vera querido Sve, estuve en casa de mi amigo Holanda-le dijo-Ya qué aquí era una molestia-

- Tu nunca molesta Den-le dijo Fin

- Da igual querido Fin-le miro sonriente-Bueno no me quiero enrollar mucho, me he casado-

Todos casi se ahogan pero más Noruega por lo que había dicho Dinamarca, se había casado. ¿Pero con quién? En ese instante Noruega vio como el mundo se le caía sobre él, la persona que más quería se había casado con otra persona que no era él:

- ¿Y quién es la afortunada?-preguntó Fin

- Pues es una gran persona con un corazón inmenso y que sabe apreciar mis muestras de cariño-le contó mirando desapercibido a Noruega

- ¿Pero nos vas a decir quién es?-le miro casi furioso Ice

Dinamarca asintió y se puso de pie ante la mirada atónica de los nórdicos, se dirigió a la puerta donde la abrió e hizo una seña como si hubiera alguien fuera, al cabo de unos minutos se vio una mano que cogía la de Den y se veía pasar por el marco de la puerta a una mujer de cabellos rubios, ojos verde:

- ¡BELGICA!-gritaron los cuatro de golpe

- Así es-asintió-Bélgica es mi esposa-

De golpe se oyó un golpe y se vio a Noruega que había tirado un jarrón al suelo y su cara de cabreado

- ¡ERES UN HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA!-le chilló-¡¿CÓMO TE A TREVÉS A CASARTE CON LA HERMANA DE UNO DE TUS AMIGOS?!-

- Norje, relájate-le indico Fin

- ¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME RELAJE?!-le dijo chillando

Suecia e Islandia tuvieron que coger a Noruega por los brazos y llevárselo del salón antes de que empezara una guerra contra la pobre Bélgica mientras solo miraba extrañada y Finlandia suspiraba profundamente:

- Te pido perdón en nombre de mi hermano, querida-se disculpó Dinamarca

- No te preocupe osito mío-le restó importancia la belga

Dinamarca solo pudo darle un dulce beso a Bélgica que esta respondió con cariño y ternura, mientras en la otra habitación Suecia e Islandia sujetaban a Noruega para que no hubiera ningún asesinato:

- ¿Quieres relajarte hermano?-le pedía Islandia

- Ice tiene razón-le afirmo Suecia

- Vale me calmo-dijo

Ambos le soltaron pero cuando se asomó y vio a los dos besándose le volvieron las ganas de asesinar alguien, primero sería la belga por quitarle a su anko y luego a este por idiota y molesto, antes de que pudiera llevar en marcha su magnificó plan Suecia tuvo que cogerlo porque le dio otro cabreo al ver al danés y a la belga besándose otra vez para que se calmara y llevaría más tiempo que antes, en el salón Finlandia, Dinamarca y Bélgica estaba sentados pero estos dos últimos estaban sentados juntos y agarrados de la mano:

- Sí que tardan tus hermanos –le dijo Bélgica

- Tranquila chocolatera mía-le dijo Dinamarca-Así nadie nos molesta-

- Pero tendrás que explicarnos como os enamorasteis-le dijo Finlandia

- Tu hermano tiene razón, osito mío-le miro Bélgica

- De acuerdo-aceptó Dinamarca-Fin porque no vas a buscarlo-

Finlandia aceptó, se fue directo a la habitación donde estaban los otros tres nórdicos, pero al entrar no se sorprendió al ver a Noruega atado a una silla y a los otros a sus lados con la mirada perdida:

- ¿Pero se puede saber por qué Norje está atado?-le preguntó

- Para que no cometa un doble crimen-le respondió Ice

- ¿Por qué no lo soltáis y vamos al salón para que Den nos cuente como se enamoró de Bélgica?-le explico Fin

- Eso-digo inquirió Noruega- Pero antes de soltarme, se están besando-

Finlandia se asomó y no se estaba besando si no hablando tiernamente como una pareja feliz que era, les negó con la cabeza así que lo soltaron y salieron los cuatro al salón y cada uno se sentó en su sitio indicado esperando a que alguno de la parejita hablara y explicara cómo llegaron a esa situación:

- ¿Y bien quién no lo va explicar?-preguntó Ice cruzándose de brazos

- Se lo explicas tu osito mío-le miro la belga

- Osito mío-se rio por lo bajo Suecia

- No tú, chocolatera mía-le miro Dinamarca

- Da igual quien sea-se quejo Ice

- Bien. Pues empiezo yo y luego tú-le miro Bélgica a Dinamarca y este asintió- Dinamarca siempre venía a mi casa a hablar con mi hermano y yo los observaba de cómo hablaban de las pelas que tenía con su familia, bueno de las veces que vino yo empecé a enamorarme de él, así que se lo conté a mi hermano pero me dijo que me olvidara ya que él quería a otra persona, nunca deje de amarlo solo podía observar sabiendo que no podía tenerlo, pero luego me pidió una cita y no me pude negar-

- Y así ella y yo empezamos a salir-les miro Dinamarca

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabais saliendo?-preguntó Finlandia

- Dos meses-le dijo Bélgica

- ¡¿DOS MESES?!-chilló Noruega

Dinamarca y Bélgica asintieron a la vez mientras Suecia, Finlandia e Islandia se esperaban para la 3 Guerra Mundial que se estaba acercando:

- ¡¿PERO COMO PODEIS SALIR DURANTE DOS MESES Y LUEGO CASAOS?!-preguntó histérico Noruega

- Porque durante esos dos meses me di cuenta de que Bélgica me ama y sabe apreciar mis caricias y mis afectos de amor a cualquier momento-le miro Dinamarca con una gran sonrisa

- ¿Y cuándo fue la boda?-preguntó Islandia

- Hace un mes-le confirmo la belga- Por los tribunales, pero queremos casarnos por la iglesia-

- Y eso es por lo que estamos aquí-le miro Dinamarca-Ella tiene a sus madrinas que son Hungría y Linchestain, y quiero que mis padrinos sean Finlandia e Islandia pero entenderé si no queréis se los puedo pedir a otro-

- Claro que sí-aceptó Finlandia-¿Y tú Ice?-

- Porque no-aceptó mirando a su hermano que parecía que iba a estallar-

A Dinamarca le hizo muy feliz que sus hermanos aceptaran se sus padrinos de boda, por otro Noruega no paraba dar vueltas a su cabeza por toda la información que estaba progresando en esos momento, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea si Bélgica amaba a Dinamarca iba a conocer su lado egocéntrico mejor dicho va a conocer al rey del norte:

- Bélgica-le llamó

- Dime-le contestó

- Te voy a hablar de la unión de Kalmar-dijo sonriente-Por aquella época Den y ahora se denomina el rey del norte, teníamos que hacer todo lo que él quisiera y si no lo hacíamos se enfadaba y nos pegaba-

- Pues me parece que ese Dinamarca ha muerto-le miro

- ¡QUE!-gritaron los cuatro a la vez

- Lo que oís-les aseguro-Dinamarca es muy caballeroso y me ayuda en todo e incluso cocina y no veas como cocina parece un chef-

- No digas eso chocolatera mía-le miro avergonzado Dinamarca-Si todo lo que se lo he aprendido de ti-

Ninguno de los cuatro daba crédito por lo que había dicho Bélgica, Dinamarca no era nada egocéntrico y ayudaba en todo, Noruega no podía más si no servía nada de demostrar lo egocéntrico que era, lo intentaría con provocar una pelea con Suecia eso funcionara seguro:

- Oye Sve-le llamo

- ¿Ocurre algo?-le preguntó

- Sí, tengo unas cosas que decirte sobre cuando nos dejaste la Unión de Kalmar-le contó-Dinamarca dijo que te podía derrotar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-

- - ¿Así?-le miro extrañado

- Así es, y que desde que te casaste te ha vuelto muy femenino, más idiotas de lo que era e incluso bobo, hiendo detrás de Finlandia-le miro con una gran sonrisa

- Es verdad que lo dije-confirmo Dinamarca

- Entonces, ¿Por qué no lo ponemos en práctica?-le miro apretando los puños

- Podemos hablarlo como personas civilizadas querido-le dijo

- ¡QUE!-se volvieron alterar

Dinamarca ya no era ni egocéntrico ni peleón la belga había conseguirlo cambiarlo por completo, Noruega ya no sabía que hacer todo los defectos que tenía no servían, ¿Todos? No todos aún le quedaban un As en la manga:

- ¿Sabes Bélgica? Puede que Anko no sea ya ni egocéntrico ni peleón pero hay algo que jamás de los jamase le podrás quitar-le contó

- ¿El qué?-preguntó curiosa

- El amor por la cerveza-le dijo

- Querido Noruega, Dinamarca me ama y solo bebe cerveza cuando salimos y sin alcohol-le dijo con una gran sonrisa

- ¡QUE!-se alteraron todos

Acaban de perder a Dinamarca, ya todo lo que sabían de él lo acaban de perder como era posible, a Noruega se le cayó el mundo encima:

- Den-le llamo Bélgica

- ¿Ocurre algo?-le miro

- Por qué no vamos a coger nuestras maletas-le dijo

Dinamarca no respondió solo se levantó y se encamino con su esposa a la calle para cogerlas las cosas del coche mientras en el salón los cuatro nórdicos seguían en estado de shock por tanta información que estaban asimilando hoy, de golpe Noruega se levantó:

- ¿A dónde vas Norje?-le preguntó Finlandia

- Arriba-le indico

- ¿Y eso?-le extraño a Suecia

- No puedo más todo esto me está matando-le dijo

Nadie dijo nada más, Noruega se encamino a su habitación para estar solo, una vez ahí cerró la puerta de un portazo, cogió un jarrón y lo lanzó al suelo, se tiró de golpe a la cama y se puso una almohada en la cara y se puso a gritar pero no un grito normal si no un grito de dolor mientras a bajo los demás estaban preocupado:

- Voy hablar con él-indico Islandia

- Vale-dijo Fin

Islandia se en camino al cuarto de su hermano preocupado por todo lo que estaba pasando tanto él como Suecia y Finlandia sabían que Noruega quería a Dinamarca pero jamás les diría lo que siente por él por su orgullo o por vergüenza, eso es algo que nunca averiguarían, una vez que entró en la habitación de su hermano, donde descubrió trozos de jarrón roto y a él con una almohada en la cara:

- Noru-le llamó

- Déjame Ice-le dijo

- No-se negó

- Acaso no me has odio-le dijo quitándose la almohada de la cara

- ¿Has llorado?-le preguntó

- Eso no te importa-le dijo cabreado

- Si-le dijo-Eres mi hermano mayor y no tienes que mentirme-

- Ice lo he perdido para siempre-le dijo

- ¿A quién?-le preguntó como si no lo supiera

- A Anko-le dijo-Se que lo trato mal y soy frió con él pero no quiero que sepa mis sentimientos hacía él por si me rechazaba y ahora esta casado con Bélgica.

Islandia no dijo nada solo observaba como su hermano rompía a llorar y eso le rompía el corazón y no podía hacer nada solo verle sufrir, le iba a decir una cosa que luego se arrepentiría pero por verle por lo menos una sonrisa lo haría:

- Noru-le llamó

- ¿Qué pasa ahora Ice?-le dijo

- Onii-chan-dijo algo colorado

- ¿Qué acabas de decir?-le miro extrañado

- No me hagas repetido que es vergonzoso-le dijo aún más rojo

Noruega le resto importancia y le dio la espada y su hermano suspiro ni diciéndole "Onii-chan" servía:

- ¿Vas a bajar a cenar?-le preguntó

No respondió solo negó, Islandia suspiro y salió de la habitación dejándolo solo, volvió al salón donde esta los otros dos nórdicos hablando entre sí:

- ¿Cómo se encuentra le preguntó?-Finlandia

- Mal-le respondió-Quiere a Dinamarca y no se ha declarado si los sentimientos por Anko no eran los mismo-

- No era es de extrañar -dijo Suecia

- ¿Pero que dices Su-san?-le preguntó Finlandia-Dinamarca le demostraba cada día sus sentimientos hacía él, el día que Dinamarca se fugó se iba a declarar-

- Mi hermano fue idiota-dijo-¿Por cierto dónde esta la parejita?-

- Haciendo la cena-le respondió Suecia

Por otro lado en la cocina Dinamarca y Bélgica estaban haciendo junto la cena, aunque siempre había una pelea de harina o uno que otro beso, pero al final terminaron de hacer la cena, una vez que la mesa estuvo puesta estuvieron todos reunidos ¿Todos? No todos Noruega no iba a bajar para cenar no se encontraba disponible:

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Noruega?-preguntó curioso Dinamarca

- Pues mal, al parecer le dolía mucho la cabeza-le dijo Islandia0

- Pues espero que no sea nada grave-dijo Bélgica

Los demás asintieron, en la planta de arriba Noruega estaba apoyado en la puerta escuchando toda la conversación y sintiendo un dolor en el pecho cuando oía de los labios de la belga _osito mío_ o de los labios del danés _chocolatera mía, _ya no podía escuchar más así que se metió en la cama para poder descansar y que mañana fuera otro día y que Den jamás se hubiera casado con nadie que no fuera él.

Los cinco países que había en el salón habían terminado de cenar y cada uno se disponía irse a sus habitaciones a descansar:

- Oye Fin-le llamo Dinamarca

- ¿Ocurre algo Den?-le preguntó

- Si-le respondió-¿Podrías ir tu y Suecia cambiarnos la habitación?, la mía esta al lado de la de Noru y no quiero que nos oiga, bueno ya sabes-

- Si, claro-le contestó evitando la mirada de Suecia

Dinamarca agradeció a Finlandia y cogió de las manos de su esposa y subieron arriba, seguido por el resto de nórdicos. Islandia, Finlandia, Suecia y Noruega tardaron más tiempo en dormir la razón todavía no se podían explicar lo que había pasado Dinamarca no era nada egocéntrico, ni peleón y ya ni bebía, ese Dinamarca que todos conocían había muerto y este nuevo estaba casado con Bélgica y a Noruega le dolía mucho.

A la mañana siguiente, Noruega despertaba por la culpa de los rayos de sol, cuando quiso levantarse se dio cuenta de que alguien le abrazaba por la cintura se giró para ver a esa persona y se sorprendió era ni nada menos que Dinamarca, busco por sus manos la alianza pero no la tenía eso quería decir que todo había sido un sueño, se acercó lentamente a sus labios y los besos con ternura:

- Te amo Anko-le susurro-Nunca me dejes por nadie, ni por Bélgica-

Tras susurrarle esas palabras, le volvió a darle un beso y acurrucarse en su pecho para sentir calor, Dinamarca solo era suyo, pero no se dio cuenta de que Dinamarca estaba despierto y lo había oído todo menos la última frases, Dinamarca lo estrecho entre sus brazos

**Fin.**

**Lo hecho para despejarme la cabeza de tanto exámenes -.- pero ya queda menos para que escriba el primer cap. del mundo esta en contra mío 2.**

**Bueno que os guste este OneShort**


End file.
